


Our Secret

by Vulpixune



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixune/pseuds/Vulpixune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No strings attached? No problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's a slut for Chrom it's me

There are few better sights than the one in front of you. The regal and strong Prince Chrom on his knees, head buried between your legs. Every stroke of his tongue sent white-hot shivers down your spine and stole your breath. Moans were muffled with a pillow: the last thing you needed was someone hearing you two. It was a shame, too, since you remembered how Chrom once mentioned he wanted nothing more but to hear your screams. But tents are hardly soundproof and it was hard enough keeping quiet as it was. 

His fingers curled in you, twisting the way you’d taught him and tongue working its magic. Your body was on fire, ecstasy flowing through your veins and burning every inch of you. A salacious wink from Chrom and it was all over, all the tension in your body letting loose at once. You held back a scream as electricity jolted through your body. Although you thought it most times you two fooled around, that was the best orgasm yet. You flopped down on the cot, panting as you struggled to catch your breath. 

“Gods, you keep getting better and better at that,” you exhaled as you glanced down at him. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and licked his fingers clean before climbing onto the cot. 

“I could say the same about you,” he replied. He hovered over you and you took the opportunity to sit up and kiss him; your taste was still prominent on his lips. A curtain of stillness dropped, the two of you frozen as hazy eyes stared at each other and panting filled the tent. You wondered if he wanted another round, if you were up for one, if anything had changed between the two of you. There was no time to think up answers as Chrom cracked a smile and kissed your forehead.

“Is this still okay with you?” he asked, climbing off the bed and gathering up his clothes.

“Of course it is. What about you?” you inquired. He threw your coat to you, a sly grin on his face.

“I don’t think I’ll be getting tired of this arrangement any time soon,” he replied. You returned the smile and started getting dressed. 

No one thought anything of you leaving Chrom’s tent. After all, you were his tactician and going over plans was nothing new. Of course you’d be spending a lot of time in his tent, just the two of you: that was just logical. And while you did often spend lots of time going over strategies, no one suspected or had any reason to believe you and Chrom were engaging in some less than proper activities. 

It wasn’t like you were together. Falling in love during a war was dangerous. There was no guarantee for tomorrow and besides, you didn’t like him like that. You loved him as a friend and respected him as a leader, but you didn’t want to marry him. Fucking him senseless during downtime and him bending you over a cot when you should be sleeping was just a pastime, just stress relief. No romance, no messes. Just friendship and a lot of fun. 

And it was going to stay that way, so help the Gods. There was a sense of comfort, a sense of  _ home _ in the way things were. With Chrom, you were free to be yourself and indulge in selfishness, and you knew he felt the same. There were no secrets and no judgement between you two. And honestly, that was the best thing you could ask for.

That and getting fucked long and hard in the morning. 


End file.
